Older Sister
by TeenAngel2000
Summary: I'm Jessi McCall, eighteen and a senior in high school. My younger brother Scott was recently bit by a werewolf.
1. Wolf Moon: Part 1

Older Sister

Chapter 1: Wolf Moon: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TW... Sadly.**

* * *

My name is Jessi McCall, I am a short brunette with an idiot brother named Scott. I am two years older than him and his crazy best friend Stiles. Our life was normal until Stiles showed up a little while after his dad,the sheriff, got a call and went out to look for a half of a body. This is where our story begins, where our lives changed and never could be the same.

I was reading and about to get ready for bed when I heard a noise outside towards Scott's room, I grabbed a jacket and threw it on then grabbed the baseball bat I keep in my closet incase I need it. I ran downstairs and walked towards the front door I unlocked it and ran outside getting ready to swing the bat. I saw the intruder and ran over about to hit him with the bat, when I recognized the voice that was screaming. It was my brothers idiotic best friend Stiles."Jessi what are you doing," Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I thought you were a predator," I squeaked in defense.

Scott ran outside to see me and Stiles,"what's going on." He asked."I thought I heard someone scream."

"That was me, she was about to hit me with a bat though." Stiles said in defense.

"Why are you here?" Scott asked

"I saw my dad leave for the twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called and they're bringing every officer in the Beacon Hills even the state police." Stiles said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"A dead body," Scott said.

"No a body of water." Stiles stated sarcastically." No a dead body."

"If they already found the body what are they looking for." Scott asked.

"That's the best part, they only found half," Stiles said his voice sounded excited."We're going."

"I'm not, I need my sleep, I have ballet early in the morning, don't stay out late you have lacrosse try outs." I stated whilst yawning.

I went back inside my dark,empty house my mom worked a night shift so I went up to my room and slept. About three hours later I was awoken by something shaking me.

"Jessi, I need your help, something bit me." Scott said lifting up his pull over and shirt there was a bite mark on his side that was dripping out blood.

"I'm taking you to mom." I said jumping out of the bed to grab a jacket. His face panicked and he grabbed my arm.

"Don't she will kill me, just help me take care of it, I don't want to get in anymore trouble." Scott said trying to compromise.

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed bandages and stuff to clean the bite with. I dabbed at the bite while Scott flinched and was trying not to pull away. When I finished cleaning it, I opened the larger bandages and put it on the bite.

"Thank you so much Jess, I owe you." Scott sighed when it was finished.

"No problem, night Scotty," I yawned and stumbled to my bed, once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

My alarm went off to early for my liking, I punched my alarm to turn it off, as you can tell I'm not a morning person. I forced myself to get up and take a shower. Today I wore a dark green shirt with light blue pants. When I was downstairs Scott was down there, he was drinking out of the milk carton.

"Other people drink milk here," I scolded while I smacked him in the back of the head.

"So it's not like you don't do it," he replied.

"Actually I don't, because I am not an animal like you." I replied in a teasing manner .

I then grabbed a pop tart and went to finish getting ready. I grabbed my school bag and purse once I was done, I then grabbed my car keys and went to school. Scott took his bike to school, when I pulled into the school parking lot I saw an open spot next to a gray Porsche, it was the schools biggest douche, Jackson. He was talking to my brother,"watch the paint job." Is what I heard him say.

"Jackass," I muttered. I than walked over to Scott and Stiles.

"Let me see it," Stiles said enthusiastically. Scott pulled up his jacket and his shirt to see where I put the bandage. Stiles reached over to touch and I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch it dumbo." I scolded.

"It was to dark to see anything, but I think it was a wolf." Scott said.

"No not a chance." Stiles said.

"I heard a wolf howl," Scott stated.

"No you didn't."

"What do you mean no I didn't? You didn't hear what I heard."

"California doesn't have wolves, not in like sixty years."

"Stiles is right not in almost sixty years maybe you thought you heard it." I agreed with Stiles.

"If you guys don't believe me... You won't believe me when I told you... I found the body." Scott told us.

"Are you kidding me," Stiles reaction made me jump.

"I wish I was kidding. I'm gonna have nightmares for months," Scott shook in terror.

"Sweet," Stiles freaked out.

"Stiles your excitement over this really disturbing." I said as Scott and Stiles began walking towards the school doors. When they reached the side walk, they stopped.

Stiles ignored my comment." That is freaking awesome," Stiles told us. "This is going to be the best thing that has happened to this town since..." He trailed off as Lydia walked past them, " since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia you look... like your going to ignore me." I rolled her eyes, Stiles has had a major crush on her since the third grade and still never really talked to her.

"Jess, can you help me look for my inhaler after lacrosse I lost it last night," Scott asked.

"Ya, meet me by the bleachers." I responded as I ran off to join my friend who pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey Sky," I said to my friend Skylar. She has light blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey Jess, it's our senior year, this year then we go to college." Sky smiled while speaking excitably.

"I know, I am happy, I can't wait."

Sky and I walked through the doors of the school and through the hallways until we had to split but luckily we had the same first hour so we could meet up for class. My first hour was English with . Sky was already in the class with an empty seat next to her so I sat in the seat when I got in. The class felt short because we didn't do much because she gave us a list of what we would be doing this semester and we did some reading

My next our I had biology with Mr. Harrison.' This should be great saying he hates me.' I thought.

I walked in the class room and sat in the middle of the room.

"Can I sit here?" A voice asked beside me. I looked up and saw a girl with dark brown hair that almost look black. I nodded.

"You're the new girl right?" I asked.

"Allison and I guess I am." She said as Mr. Harrison walked in.

I was quiet until I asked Allison a question. "Are you go watch lacrosse practice today?"

"Maybe," she shrugged.

"You should," I urged her.

"Ms. McCall, do you want detention on the first day?" Mr. Harrison asked.

"Nope, Harris." I replied slyly.

"It's Mr. Harrison, Ms. McCall." He glared.

* * *

At the end of the day I grabbed my purse and school bag and walked out towards the field. I saw Allison with Lydia so I walked up and sat next to them. "Hi Allison, Lydia," I smiled.

"Hi Jessi," they both replied. My brother walked out and was stopped by Coach.

I noticed Scott walk over onto the field, well that's definitely new. I watched as he walked over to the goalie net thing and I heard Allison ask, "Hey, Jessi, who's that?"

I noticed she was talking about Scott. I smirked, before I answered, "That's my uh…brother, Scott. I can definitely introduce you two." I looked over at Scott, who had a tilted head and was staring at us, almost as if he could hear us. No, too impossible, too far to be possible. But, anything's possible if you just believe it.

However, out of nowhere, when the coach started whistling his whistle he started clutching his head. I sat up, starring at him in worry and then saw a ball come right at him. I chuckled when the ball came zooming forward and smacking his helmet guarded face.

I heard everyone laugh including Coach. "Coach, how about you do something more proactive then laughing." I shouted.

"Sit down and stay quiet McCall before I kick you out." He replied harshly. The next person ran up and threw the ball at Scott and he caught.

I jumped up and cheered. "Go Scotty." Scott's streak went on, he even caught Jackass- I mean Jackson's- throw.

* * *

After Scott and Stiles changed we all went to the woods. We were walking on fallen trees and just doing random things till we got to a river. I jumped on Stiles' back because. One I was short and not that heavy, and two I'm not getting my shoes and feet wet.

"Okay, whatever, you wanna' explain to us what happened?" Stiles asked. Once he set me down from getting on his back.

"I-I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott explained, "And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things!"

"Like what?" I asked

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." He pointed at Stiles pocket.

"What? I don't have any mint mojito gum in my…" he took out gum from his inside pocket of his sweater.

"And cherry lip gloss in your purse." Scott said pointing to my purse.

"I haven't even used that yet." I replied.

"So all of this started with the bite?" Stiles asked

"What if it's like an infection? Like my body's flooded with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott replied.

"You know what? I think I've heard of this before. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said seriously. We came to a halt and Scott asked, "You serious?"

"Yeah, yeah it's called uh…Lycanthropy." I rolled my eyes and wondered how long it'd take my brother to figure out what Stiles' was saying. But in the mean time, I might as well help Stiles.

"What is that? Is that bad?" Scott asked warily.

"Why did I think of that before? It all makes sense now." I said jokingly, as my eyes widened in shock.

"It's the worst." Stiles answered.

"It only comes once a month." I added.

"Once a month?" Scott asked confused. Oh, that naïve little boy. I'll get him a cookie after this. He'll love me, I mean, who doesn't?

"M-hmm, on the night of a full moon." Stiles and I looked at each other before I howled. Scott glared and pushed me by my shoulder as we laughed together.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott whined.

I walked up to him as Stiles said, "I know you're a werewolf! Grrrrrr," That was a pathetic growl.

"Look we're joking but-" I was cut off by Stiles. Alright, people need to let me finish my sentences.

"If you see me at shop class, melting all the silver I could find it's because Friday's a full moon." Scott turned to glare at Stiles, Ha. He got the angry Scotty glare.

Scott stopped and kneeled down. "I swear this were I saw the body and dropped my inhaler." He said quietly. As I walked to look a little further.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said, slapping his hand on his waist.

"Well, hopefully, he left the inhaler. Those things cost 80 bucks." I turned around to face them.

He groaned, "Mom's gonna' kill me if I let you lose one of those things again!"

Stiles jabbed me with his shoulder as I walked back over. I looked and I saw a tall muscular guy looking at us. Oh. My. Sex.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter!**


	2. Wolf Moon: Part 2

Chapter 2: Wolf Moon: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor will I ever.*leaves to go sob in a corner.***

* * *

Oh. My. Sex.

The guy was about six-foot or close to that. He had some stubble below his jaw. He had a black leather jacket on with a green shirt that showed of his muscles. He had green eyes that were pretty and short black hair. He was hot. I mean HOT! Like sex god of the century hot. He was about two steps away from me. I bet I'm staring.

"Hi," I said giving him my most charming smile. He still glared at me. Oh no he didn't just ignore my smile.

"What are you doing here? This is private property." He growled.

"Um, sorry Mr. Grouch. We didn't know." I replied harshly. "We were looking for my brother's inhaler have you seen one." I asked glaring. He reached into his jacket's pocket and grabbed something out of his pocket and threw it to Scott, it was his inhaler. "Thanks." I said giving another charming smile. He chuckled and turned around and walked back to where he came from. YES! Score: Me =1, MSG(mysterious sexy guy)= 0.

Stiles didn't seem to want to leave what just happened at that though. I honestly didn't care either, as long as he stayed in stride with me and Scott while he talked. "Dude, that was Derek Hale." he said up to us as if we were suppose to know who he was. "You remember, right Scott? He's only a few years older than us." he went on to explain to them as they moved through the leaves.

"Oh yeah he was a junior when I was a freshman." I remembered a little about him he liked to be left alone.

"Remember what?" Scott asked.

"His family all died in a fire like ten years ago when he and his sister were at school." Stiles explained as they continued back.

"It was six," I corrected. We walked the way we came to go look for our cars.

* * *

My ballet class finished and it started pouring rain, just my luck I would be stuck in a storm. Such a good day let Scott use my car because his job was a little farther and I felt like being nice today. Now I have to walk to the vets and wait for his shift. I left my bag that had clothes and my phone in the car so all I have is flats, my slippers, and a thin jacket.

I walked down a little trail through the woods, my leotards and tights are soaked and tiring me out from the extra weight they gained, my hair was tangled and in my face, and I was freezing and hoping that the rain would slow down soon enough for me to warm up. Once I found the road again there was a black car that was speeding by and it hit a puddle that splashed muddy water all over my cold, wet body. "Watch it," I shouted hugging my body trying to warm myself up.

The car stopped and the window rolled down I trudged my way over to the car, the driver was someone I met earlier today, Derek Hale. "What are you doing out here alone, it's dangerous." He told her from the driver's side of the car.

"My mom and brother are at work, and I left my phone and spare clothes in the bag in my car, which my brother has." I responded. "My brothers work is not that far from my studio so I decided to walk but now it's pouring."

He did something that I didn't expect, he unlocked the passenger door and I just stared at it. "Are you going to stand in the rain all night or are you going to get in?" He asked in a teasing tone, which he practically dared her to get in.

I chuckled and opened the door and got in. He rolled up my window and I gave him a quick smile. Once I was buckled, he drove down the road I was still cold so I wrapped my arms around myself. "Are you cold?" He asked at a red light.

"No, I was just in the rain and I barely have anything on so I am dying of heat." I snapped sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his leather jacket from the back. He handed it to me and I put it on. The rest of the drive was quiet except a few 'turn here.' He pulled into my driveway and I unbuckled. "Thanks," I muttered tiredly. I turned around and walked up to my porch and turned around to see his car pull out of the driveway and drive down the road. I opened the front door with the spare key we hide under the mat.

I went in the house and took of my muddy shoes and dragged myself tiredly up the stairs. I went into my room and grabbed pajama shorts and an old faded school shirt for bed. I grabbed a towel from the closet in the hall and went into my bathroom to rinse off all the mud and other things before I went to sleep. When I was out and dressed I heard Scott.

"Hey Scott," I yawned while speaking. He turned around and was smiling like a little kid on Christmas. "Why are you so happy."

" I have a date with Allison on Friday," he said while he can't stop smiling. "We are going to Lydia's party."

"Awww, Scotty has a date," I said pinching his cheek.

He slapped my hand away, "night Jess," he said rolling his eyes and walking into his room.

I walked into my room and opened my window enough so I could get some air but without worrying about rain getting in. I went over to my desk and grabbed my sketchpad and pencils to do some drawing. After a half hour of drawing I put away the pencils and sketchpad then closed my window and went to bed.

* * *

I met up with Scott for lacrosse again. "Good luck today, you're going to make first line." I patted Scott on the shoulder and went to find a seat on the bleachers. I scanned the field quickly for Scott and saw him arguing with Stiles.

Scott took off for the middle of the field but Stiles spun around and ran for the bleachers. Where the hell is he going? Stiles lumbered up the bleachers and stopped in front of me panting heavily.

"Stiles what's wrong?" I gripped his shoulder.

"The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods."

"Stiles there are heaps of animals in the woods. One probably smelt the blood and thought it was easy prey."

"This animal shouldn't have been in our woods."

"Wait, what?"

"Jess, there were wolf hairs on the body." Stiles said slowly.

"Oh, shit." I started hyperventilating. "Did you tell Scott?"

"I tried, but he won't listen to me."

"Stupid Scott," I muttered under my breath.

* * *

I was getting ready for the party tonight at Lydia's, I was wearing a red tank top and dark blue pants. When I was curling my hair for the party my phone got a call. I checked the caller id it was Stiles. "What Stiles, I am getting ready for the party."

"It's Scott."

"Oh God, what did he do now?" I groaned.

"Nothing. Well, he kinda left some claw marks in my desk chair but –"

"Claw marks?! Stiles, what the hell is going on?"

"Interesting development. I think Scott's a werewolf."

"Stiles, werewolves aren't real they are fiction."

"Explain my chair. And Jess, I am not joking! I've done a bunch of research all night. His speed reflexes, vision, his senses! He doesn't even need his inhaler anymore!"

"Okay we will talk at the party I'm still getting ready bye." I hung up and finished getting ready.

When I was about to leave I looked at the jacket I left at the edge of the bed. It was Derek's leather jacket from when he let me borrow it I forgot to give back. I smiled and put it on. Then went downstairs and outside to see Stiles jeep parked out front. "So whose jacket is that."

"No one important, I forgot to give it back but it looked good with this outfit so I am wearing it tonight."

"So it was your hot date's jacket." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

When we reached the party Stiles took off to find Scott and Allison talking outside. I looked over near the fence and saw Derek. He was staring at me for some reason and I didn't realize it till I remembered I was wearing his leather jacket, I walked over there. "I didn't peg you as the type that crashes a teen party." I teased.

"I'm always up for free alcohol and I didn't peg you as a thief." He teased right back pointing at his jacket that I am wearing. I blushed.

"It looked good with this outfit so I wore it. I might keep it, I like it. Also it's warm." I smiled at him still blushing.

"Give it back before you leave," he replied taking a step closer. "Can I get you a drink?"

"I'm good I don't feel like having hangover tomorrow." I replied nicely. I looked over at my brother and saw him dancing with Allison.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Ya that would be nice." I smiled and giggled surprised . He offered his hand and I took it, he lead the way to dance and he pulled me close I noticed Scott looking at us as we danced but I didn't really pay attention. I was still surprised that he offered.

"You look good with the jacket on," he whispered in my ear after a little while. I giggled and blushed.

"Are you trying to flirt with me." I teased giggling.

"And if I am." He smirked.

I looked up at his face, his eyes were burning with passion. Are lips were inches apart. He leaned down further, we both waited to see who would break the barrier first but neither of us did, I pulled away when I heard Allison call Scott's name. I regretfully pulled away from Derek and walked over to Allison.

"Allison what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, he just ran off for no reason." Allison said confused. "We were just dancing."

"Maybe he got a migraine, he gets them a lot," I covered for Scott.

"Could you drive me home, l don't really know anyone here and I'm done partying?" Allison asked.

"I would, but my ride just left." I scoffed as Stiles' jeep drove by.

"I could give you a ride home." Derek suggested.

Allison and I both nodded and he lead us to his black car, it was a quiet ride even after he dropped Allison off. When he pulled into my driveway I unbuckled and was about to get out I then felt a hand on my wrist. I turned around to look at Derek.

"Can I have my jacket back?" He asked nicely.

I took off his jacket and gave it to him. "Thank you, for taking me home, and I had a good time." I got up and out of the car, I walked into my house. When I got upstairs I noticed that Scott wasn't home and panicked.

* * *

It was about around three when I heard the front door open, I ran down and saw Scott, I ran over to him and hugged him. "Where were you, you scared me to death."

"I'm sorry Jess," he replied. "I'll tell you everything." Scott began telling me that he was changing and that Derek was also a werewolf and there are hunters and everything after them.

* * *

**If I get 3 reviews by today I will post another chapter.**


	3. Second Chance at First Line: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly, of course why would I ever, do not own Teen Wolf. If I did I would make them have no shirts on more often. ;)**

Chapter 3: Second Chance at First Line: Part 1

* * *

I was checking every place in my room for my charm bracelet my dad gave me before he left, I had it on last night at the party, and I think when I got home. I checked my jewelry box, on the floor, and more.

I gave up after ten minutes because I didn't want to be late for school. "Hey Scott, have you seen my bracelet?" I asked when I ran downstairs to grab breakfast because I was running late.

"No, now hurry up, Stiles is waiting for you in the car." He answered.

"You know I don't like going anywhere without it, are you sure you don't know where it is." I whined.

"Yes, I will help you look for it after lacrosse alright we can't be late or Coach will kill me." Scott shouted hesitantly as he went to Stiles' jeep. Scott and Stiles had to get to school an hour earlier for a quick practice so I decided to go with them instead of taking my car.

"Fine," I muttered under my breath and slowly made my way to the jeep. When got in the back and Stiles drove off towards the school.

* * *

I was sitting under a tree next to the bleachers reading when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I quickly turned around to see Derek with a silver chain in his right hand. "My bracelet!" I gasped loudly. "Thank you so much Derek." I hugged him but then pulled away once I realized I did.

Derek chuckled and grabbed my hand and put the bracelet on my wrist. "Your welcome Jessi. It was in the jacket's arm when you took it off."

"My dad gave it to me for my birthday before he was kicked out of the house by my mom." I explained sitting back down underneath the tree. "I don't know why but it just makes me feel like I have a connection even though he was horrible to us."

Derek sat down next to me and looked at me. "I know what you mean about the connection, I stay at that house because it makes me feel connected to them. What did your dad do to your family?"

"Before he got his drinking and gambling problem, he was my best friend then he got laid off that's when it started. He would waste all of my mom paycheck to buy beer then go gambling. He would yell or hit us when my mom bought us shoes or new clothes. He would hit my mom if she refused to do anything. Once he refused to give Scott his inhaler during an asthma attack so Scott was driven to the hospital and my mom kicked my dad out of the house. But I keep this to remember him as my best friend, not the abusive dad." I choked out the last sentence, tears slid down my cheeks as I cried quietly.

"I'm sorry I made you talk about it," Derek comforted and wiped some tears away. "Don't cry please." He pleaded softly. I took a deep breath and looked at the lacrosse field and saw Scott and Stiles. I stood up quickly but Derek grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go Derek, I have to go see what's going on." I growled.

"He's turning, he will hurt you if you go in there." Derek grabbed my other wrist to restrain me.

"He's my brother Derek, I have to help him, he would do the same if I was the one who got bit so let me go." I tried to shake out of his grip. " let me go or I will scream wolfy."

"Please don't go he could kill you," he begged angrily. '_He was even hotter when he's angry._' I thought. '_Not right now,_' I screamed at myself.

"Please Derek just let me go." I whispered pleadingly his grip was getting a lot stronger as we argued, it was beginning to hurt. He realized it was hurting me so he let go quickly and I turned around to go to the boy's locker room.

"Don't go Jess he is turned, he will hurt you." He called after me, his voice pained.

I just continued my way to the boy's locker room. I heard a loud growl once I was in there then something being sprayed I saw Stiles on the other side of the door at the locker room entrance with a fire extinguisher in his hands

"What just happened." I asked a worried Stiles.

"Scott just tried to kill me." Stiles explained.

"Scott, you can't kill Stiles unless I can help." I scolded teasingly.

"Hey I can't control it," Scott panted.

"It's the anger. It's your pulse rising." Stiles explained. I sat down next to Scott, while rubbing his back with my palm. His breathing was rushed and his pulse was still high but slowing down.

"But that's lacrosse! It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed." Scott said exasperated.

"Well, it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Stiles exclaimed.

"Scotty, I don't think you should play Saturday." I said softly. "You could kill someone, you don't have any control over your changing so it wouldn't be safe for anyone."

"But I'm first line," Scott said weakly.

"Not anymore," Stiles and I finished.

* * *

I was laying on my bed listening to music quietly while I was drawing when I heard a loud noise from Scott's room, I jumped out of my bed and walked into Scott's room to see Derek shoving him against the wall. "You shifted in front of them. If they find out about you they find out about me. About all of us. And if it's not just the hunters against us, it's everyone."

"Derek what the hell are you doing to him!" I yelled angrily at him.

Derek turned and looked at me his face was surprised to see me. "He shifted on the field today if anyone saw we would have to worry about other people than the hunters. I'm trying to protect him." He shout back. He turned his head back to Scott, "if you even try to play the game Saturday night, I am gonna' kill you myself."

"Get the hell out of my house before I call the police." I shouted angrily slapping Derek. My protective sister mode was active.

Derek walked out of Scott's room and towards the stairs. I followed him to make sure he left. When he was at the door he finally said something, "Scott can't play the game Saturday."

"Leave now," I growled opening the door to shove him outside, but he didn't budge. 'Stupid wolfy strength.' I thought. Derek scoffed and walked out of the house and I slammed the door behind him.

I went back upstairs to go see if Scott was okay he looked shocked at everything that happened. "Are you okay Scotty?" I asked.

"Ya Jess, thanks for your help. I'm going to go back to talking to Stiles night." He said kissing my forehead.

I went back into my room, I went to go take a shower since I felt dirty. When I got out twenty minutes later I wrapped myself in a blue fluffy towel and went back to my room to get dressed. After drying my hair I turned on some music and succumbed into sleep.

* * *

Before school started, I saw the sheriff and some other police. Stiles and Scott were around the corner. Scott was staring at them looking focused and Stiles was waiting for Scott to say something. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Curfew because of the body," Scott muttered.

"Unbelievable! My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk – off that actually killed the girl is hanging out doing whatever he wants." Stiles exclaimed.

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott explained.

"I can do something." Stiles tried.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Find the other half of the body?" Stiles asked rhetorically, before walking away.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked. I walked away and to my locker to grab stuff and went on with the rest of the day. I walked over to Lydia and Allison she was introducing Allison to a guy from the lacrosse.

"Jessi you know Wyatt right?" Lydia asked.

"Ya, we just never talked." The guy was hot but not as hot as Derek. '_Really brain now you are comparing him to people. You do not like him so just shut up._' I scolded myself. '_Oh admit it Jessi you like him._'

"Your McCall's older sister, right? He asked after my mental fight with myself.

"Ya, I'm a senior this year." I replied.

"How did he get so good at lacrosse over the summer?" Wyatt asked.

"He had a friend coach him over the summer, he was convinced he was going try to make first line this year." I answered

"Well we better get going," Lydia said pulling on Wyatt's arm.

"It was nice to meet you Allison." Wyatt smiled warmly. "Maybe we could hang out soon Jessi also."

"Ya that would be nice." I smiled back and walked to my class.

* * *

I was in my room playing Angry Birds,(**AN: Don't own**), when I saw Stiles run by my door and into Scott's. "How much Adderall have you had today?" I called.

"A lot." I heard Stiles say quickly.

"Come on blacky blow him up." I yelled at the game. "Ughhhhh, I hate this game so much but it's so addicting."

A couple of minutes later I see them try to quickly and quietly walk by. "Where do you thing you are going?" I asked.

Scott turned slowly and put on an innocent face. I frowned and then he sighed then finally said something. "When I was at Derek's house earlier today I smelled blood. I think he might have buried the body. We are going to dig it up and nail Derek for murder."

"So we are going to go dig up the body and nail Derek for murder. Why, he's the only one who can help you with your werewolf problem." I asked them. I mean I love Scott as a brother and all but he can really be dumb at times.

"So I can play the game, it's either that or I lose Allison and I chance to be first line." Scott retorted.

"You have a problem with that, if you play you will shift and probably murder some kids Scott, you can't control the turn yet." I pointed out.

"I'm going to help him with that." Stiles finally said something. "Are you going to help or no."

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to say no." I replied, "I have dance in thirty minutes, can you drop me off when you go?"

"Sure, get your stuff and we will take you now." Stiles answered. I got up and grabbed my dance bag and made my way with them outside and to Stiles old beat up jeep. I got in the back of the car while they got in the front. After a quiet, awkward ten minute ride Stiles was at my dance place, I got out and ran in so I could get dressed and stretch.

* * *

After dance I stayed a little longer so I didn't have to go back to worrying about going back to Scott and his werewolf problems. When I was about to go change back into my normal clothes I saw someone watching me from across the room. "You're a good dancer, Jessi." He said. I realized who it was.

"It's not nice to stare Derek." I told him angrily. I was still mad at him for threatening my brother.

"I had to threaten him, it's was the only way he would listen." Derek growled.

"What are you even doing here, it's for kids who actually dance." I rolled my eyes.

"Well do you need a ride home." He smirked. I looked out in the parking lot and saw that he was the only car there so Scott and Stiles probably weren't probably going to come and pick me up.

"I'll walk," I growled. "I don't go in cars with strangers anymore."

"Well to bad, go get dressed, unless you want to go home dressed like that." He smirked pointing at my out fit. "Also I am sorry for threatening your brother, don't walk home it's dangerous out there." He begged with pleading eyes.

"Fine wait for me then, I will be out in a couple of minutes." I said giving him a smile. '_He's cute when he begs_.' I thought. '_Not now!_' I screamed at myself. I went to the locker room and changed into my clothes and put my hair in a messy bun. When I was done I saw Derek waiting outside the door.

"I'm ready, you can now take me home mr. control freak." I told him walking past him. He walked behind me, but walked in front of me and opened the door to the passenger side of the car. I smiled and got in the car, he closed it once I was in all the way. When he got in the car, he turned on the car and quickly buckled and pulled out.

"I'm sorry for slapping you." I apologized trying to make conversation. He chuckled and looked at me.

"That was a slap, I didn't even feel it," he teased me his eyes were a light green and sparkling. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm playfully. "Ha, you call that a slap."

"you're so mean," I clutched my chest and gasped like it was hurtful. He chuckled the mood was lightened and it got quiet. He pulled into my drive way.

I unbuckled and looked at him. "You can come in if you want, no ones home." I asked hopefully. '_Stop sounding so desperate_,' I scolded myself.

"Sure, I guess, only for a couple of minutes though.". He said hesitantly.

I walked up to the door to see it was locked. I went to go check where the spare key was and it wasn't there. "Damn I forgot my keys. I guess I'm locked out."

"Do you want to go see if your windows locked, if it's not, I could go and unlock the door from the inside if you want." Derek suggested.

"Alright, but be quick,"I agreed.

Derek went over to where the window to my room was. I waited for about a minute and I heard the click of the front doors lock then the door opened. "Thank you, wolf powers." I chuckled. He stepped away from the door to let me in. I walked through the dark living room and to a couch, Derek followed and sat near me.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked. Derek looked at me and nodded. "What color are your werewolf eyes?"

"Can I show you? It's hard to explain." He answered.

"Sure." I said. Derek's pale green eyes the turned to a bright blue, they were blinding and I stared at them till they turned back to his normal color. He leaned closer to me and I leaned to his lips brushed against mine, I then felt my phone vibrate it hit me like a cold water. I pulled away and looked at what interrupted our moment. It was a text from Scott saying, do you need us to pick you up. I texted him a quick no and I looked at Derek.

"I should get going." He said huskily I looked at his now dark green eyes. "Hopefully I will see you soon." He smirked. He got up and made his way to the door. He opened it then slipped through it. And closed it behind him.

I leaned back on the couch and put my hand on my face. '_I hate you Scott,'_I thought.

* * *

**AN: I haven't updated for a while so I made this chapter just a little longer to be nice. I'm trying to update as much as I can. If this chapter can get four more reviews by 9 am eastern time a I will update the next chapter then and there I have two prewritten chapters since I was bored earlier.**


	4. Second Chance at First Line: Part 2

Second Chance at First Line: Part 2

* * *

I stood by Scott as I watched the police put Derek in handcuffs. "What did you do Scott?" I asked Scott angrily as they walked Derek towards the police cruiser. Derek looked at Scott and I as he got shoved in the cruiser. His eyes met mine they were angry and hurt, but not by me. Our contact broke when the policemen shut the door

"We needed to get Derek out-of-the-way so I could find a way to play lacrosse. Why are you angry about this?" Scott asked me.

"Scott why do you want to play, you can't control your anger what happens when you can't control yourself and you shift in front of everyone. You could kill someone." I yelled. At the corner of my eye I saw Stiles walking over to the police cruiser Derek is in. "What is that idiot doing." I exclaimed as Stiles opened the door and shut it behind him. We watched as Sheriff Stilinski pulled Stiles. After a minute of talking with his dad he ran over and went to his jeep and got inside. When we all were inside Scott was looking through some books on lycanthropy.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott said flipping through the pages.

"Just keep looking." Stiles began, "maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to-do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight." Scott muttered.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles smiled and looked at me through the rear view mirror. "Jessi you want to help us out."

"No way in hell will I be your little werewolf girl guinea pig." I chuckled.

"Okay! Stop it!" Scott raised his voice getting angry.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked confused.

"Stop saying 'werewolves'! Stop enjoying this so much." Scott said he sounded as he was in pain.

"Maybe we should pull over Stiles. Scotty are you okay?" I asked.

"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay!" Scott yelled in pain

"You know you're gonna have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later." Stiles explained.

"I can't." Scott began.

"Well, you're gonna have to." Stiles said worried but still looking at the road.

"No! I can't breathe!" Scott put his hand to the ceiling to the jeep, trying to breathe. "Pull over!"

"Why what's happening?"

Scott looked inside Stiles' backpack and pulled out a brown rope with purple flowers attached to it. Wolfsbane. "You kept it!?"

"What was I supposed to do with it?"

"Stop the car!" Scott growled and looked at Stiles. His eyes were glowing gold. Stiles pulled over and opened his door, running out, throwing the backpack far away.

"Stiles." I said. Stiles turned back around and Scott's door was wide open and he was gone. "Sorry, I couldn't stop him." He looked around calling Scott's name but gave up and jumped in the car.

* * *

"Stiles you now you can't use the dispatch line when I'm on duty." A woman police officer said to Stiles. We were driving as fast as they could around the woods trying to find Scott before me hurt someone.

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls." Stiles explained.

"Odd how?"

"Like an odd person." I asked. "Or a dog-like individual roaming the streets."

"I'm hanging up on you now."

"No! Wait, wait, wait!" Stiles shouted.

"Goodbye." The woman hung up and Stiles angrily threw his phone onto the ground of the jeep.

* * *

I drove to the school to watch the first lacrosse game. I began to worry because Scott never came home, but I guessed he was probably getting ready for it. I went over towards Allison and her dad. "Hi Allison."

"Hey Jessi, dad, this is Scott's older sister, Jessi." Allison introduced us.

"Hello, Mr. Argent." I replied formally putting my hand out for him to shake.

"Call me Chris." He replied shaking my hand. "What number is your brother?"

"11," I smiled sitting next to Allison. Lydia came up after she finished talking to my brother and sat on the other side of Allison.

"Hi Jessi, coming to root on the team." She asked in her b*tchy way.

"Ya, I'm always up for supporting the team." I replied giving her a fake smile.

The game began not shortly after that. The boys were running and throwing the ball to each other trying to dodge the other team, but no one was throwing the ball to Scott. The ball was laying in the field and Scott went to go scoop it up, but Jackson ran over and knocked Scott on the ground. Jackson ran over to the net and scored.

While crowd was cheering Scott was getting up. Lydia whispered something to Allison and she nodded. She pulled out a sign that said "WE LUV U JACKSON!" Scott looked over and I saw his face he looked hurt. Then he turned away and looked at Jackson and the other team mates, when they split away Scott slapped his helmet.

Everyone got in place for their next play, a ref walked over and was talking to Scott, his body hunched over and breathe heavy making a non-stop blast of air. The person behind Scott took a couple of steps back. "What number is Scott again?" Chris asked.

"Number 11, otherwise known as the only person who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game." Lydia replied rudely.

"I hope he's okay," both Allison and I say at the same time.

"I hope _we're_ okay," Lydia says emphasis on the word _we're._ "We need to win this." She stood up and grabbed the other sign. "Allison. A little help here."

Allison stood up hesitantly and grabbed the other side of the sign and lifted it with Lydia above their heads. The crowd clapped and I read the sign, it said,"JACKSON IS #1!" Scott was looking over in our direction his face was angry.

When the whistle blew Jackson and the guy from the other team were fighting for the ball. It launched high in the air and Scott ran after it. He jumped over one of the other teams player and caught the ball in his net. He dodged around the other team and shot a goal in the net. We all shot up and cheered except Lydia. She was clapping in her seat a moment later.

"Pass to McCall! Pass to McCall!" Coach Finstock yelled.

The game started up again and the other team had the ball until he ran near Scott. The guy passed the ball to him and Scott sprinted off. I saw Coach Finstock sit next to Stiles, while he was biting on the fingers of his glove. Scott shot another goal into the net, we all went crazy and cheered. I then noticed that his goal broke a hole through the goalie's stick._ 'Uh-oh,'_ I thought.

Scott had the ball passed to him again and he ran up to the goal again he was hesitant to throw the ball. I didn't think he was going to throw it, but then I heard Allison whisper, "you can do it Scott."

The two players ran at him and Scott threw the ball. Everyone ran down to the field and I saw Scott disappear. Stiles was sitting on the bench and Sheriff Stilinski was on his phone. I walked over and I saw Stiles with a worried expression.

" What's the matter?" I asked.

* * *

Derek had been released from jail shortly after the game ended. Those words made me happy but scared. I left to go home once I heard the news. I unlocked my front door and walked up to my room. I closed my door and fell back on my bed, I then heard something, "Jessi." I looked up and saw Derek sitting on my window sill. "I'm sorry I had nothing to do with you getting arrested, I didn't even know what was going on. They used me as part of their plan.

"I know, you were to surprised by me getting arrested to be in there plan." He looked at me. "I just want to make sure that you know that it was not me that killed the girl, I don't even know who killed her."

"I'm sorry about your sister Derek," I replied sympathetically. "And I know your not the killer."

"It's okay, and thanks for believing me." He looked out the window. "I've got to go, see you soon Jess."

"Bye Derek." I whispered.

* * *

**Should I do parts of episodes or should I just make them one long chapter.** **Sorry for the horrible lacrosse scene and the some-what short chapter, I'll try to update soon. Reviews please.**


	5. Pack Mentality: Part 1

**Chapter 5**

**Pack Mentality**

* * *

Scott, Stiles and I walked into the school, we were talking about Scott's dream about Allison last night. "So you killed her?" Stiles half asked holding the door open for me.

"I don't know. I just woke up." Scott stressed. "And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really?" Stiles asked disbelievingly. "I have. It usually ends a little differently."

"Ew." I groaned covering my eyes. "I think I will need some therapy now Stiles. Have fun paying for it."

"A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt so realistic and B, I speak for both of us-" He pointed to himself and me. "Never give us that much detail about you in bed again."

I agreed. "Never again Stiles. Never."

"Noted." Stiles laughed. "Let me take a guess here," he sighed but got cut off.

"I know, you think it has something to do with me gong out with Allison tomorrow? Like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out."

"You're doing what?"I asked annoyed. He hadn't even told me. Obviously the days of them telling each other everything were long gone.

Scott cringed. "I'm going out with Allison?"

"Unbelievable."I muttered shoving my hands in my jacket pockets.

"No. Of course not." Stiles replied. "Well actually, yeah that's totally it." At Scott's silence he continued. "Hey. Come on, personally I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. Both of you are. I mean it's not like there's a Lycanthropy for Beginners class you can take now is there?"

"Yeah not a class but maybe a teacher." Scott replied moodily.

At the same time as Stiles who yelled at Scott and slapped the back of his head. "Who Derek?! Did you forget about the part where we got him thrown in Jail?"

"I hope you mean you two because I had no part in that."

"Yeah I know! But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus... It felt so real."

Stiles absently replied. "How real?"

"Like it actually happened."Scott supplied. They had finally reached the doors at the opposite end of the corridor, pushing them open I almost threw up at the sight of a yellow school bus the back door ripped from the hinges with bloody claw marks decorating it.

Stiles' jaw dropped. "I think it did."

Scott turned and raced back inside, Stiles and I hot on his heels. "She's probably fine." Stiles said reassuringly.

"She's not answering my texts Stiles." Scott said panicking.

"Yeah but it could just be a coincidence right?" Stiles walked with Scott.

"A seriously amazing coincidence," I muttered.

"I heard that." Scott growled. "Your not helping Jess."

"I kinda wasn't trying to." I answered grumpily.

"Just help me find her." Scott complained.

"Sorry got to go, see you later hope she is fine." I smiled and walked away over to Sky.

"Nice to see you care Jess," Scott whined sarcastically. "Love you."

I chuckled and continued walking over to Skylar. "Hey Sky, what have you been doing."

"Nothing really, but I have a date with Blake tomorrow, can you help me get ready for the date." Sky asked.

"Yes, you've been waiting for him to ask you out for months, you have to look perfect, what time is he picking you up at."

"At 8 o'clock, be over at 6:00. So who was that cute guy that took you home from Lydia's party?" She asked slyly.

"That was my brother's friend Derek, Stiles was my ride and he left so he offered a ride to Allison and I." I blushed a little telling her.

"Well you need to make 'friends' with that before someone else does," she said. "Because he is hot."

"Your disgusting," I laughed elbowing her arm.

Skylar and I looked up from our lockers as we heard an announcement over the PA system.

"Attention students this is your Principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses but while the Police work to determine what happened, Classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you." I laughed as groans filled the corridor. Pulling out my textbooks Skylar spoke up.

"I'm serious," she chuckled. We both began walking to our classes, I see Jackson at his locker, his locker door is on the floor. I laughed and Jackson turned around.

"What are you laughing at McCall?" He asked in his douche-bag ways.

"Just a jackass and his broken locker, look like karma's catching up." I smirked and Skylar laughed. We continued walking and made our way to class.

"So, do you want to go to the mall tonight, we haven't hung out since school started up again." Skylar asked. "Anyways we could look for something for me to wear on my date, I need some new clothes."

"Ya, I've missed hanging out with you." I smiled walking into the classroom.

* * *

I met up with Skylar before lunch and we grabbed our food and walked over to where Scott and Stiles were sitting, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Danny and some other guys from the team walked over and sat with them, I sat next to Allison and Skylar sat in front of me.

"Get up," Jackson told the guy sitting at the end of the table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?"

Danny piped in, "'Cause I never stare at his girlfriend's coin slot."

I sniggered and nudged Danny, "Good one." Then I caught the guy that was moving looking down my shirt. "Hey! Don't stare at my coin slot!" Hormonal teenagers, I thought.

Scott glared at the kid until another conversation began.

"So I heard they were saying it was some kind of an animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny informed us.

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia informed, then dumbed herself down saying. "Isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Jackson asked. "The guy was some homeless unlucky tweaker who was going to die anyways."

"Actually, I just found out, who it was. Check it out" Stiles stated putting his phone out so everyone could see. It was a news feed. The man was Garrison Meyers, and he had survived.

"I know this guy. Remember him Jess." Scott stammered.

"You do?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, when we used to take the bus when we lived with dad." I spoke up looking at Scott. "He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia butted in. "Like…Oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" She turned to Allison.

Allison looked confused as was everybody at the table.

Lydia sighed at the incompetence. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um," Allison said slowly. "We were thinking of what we were going to do." Why does everything sound so wrong to me?

"Well, I am not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos," Lydia continued "So if the six of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Six?

Allison looked even more confused. "Six of us?"

Lydia sighed, frustrated. "Yes, six. You and Scott. Me and Jackson. Jessi and…" She trailed off as she looked at Stiles.

"S-Stiles," He stuttered. Aw, he's so whipped.

"Yes, Jessi and Stiles," She finished.

Wait did she just say Jessi and Stiles? "Me and Stiles? Huh? Wha?"

"Well, you two are dating, aren't you?" Lydia asked as she picked up her spoon.

"No!" Stiles and I practically shouted at her. "I would rather die than date him. Eww he is like my brother."

Lydia raised an eyebrow at us.

I decided to explain. "We're not dating. Never have, never will. I'm single. S-i-n-g-l-e. Besides, I'm busy tomorrow. Can't go out."

Stiles nodded frantically. "Yeah, I have to…help my dad. Yeah, that sounds good. I have to help my dad. No good for me."

Lydia just shrugged at us and turned to Jackson. As she looked away, I spun to face Scott to see how he was handling this. I mean he thought it was an actual date. Just the two of them.

"Hanging out? Like the four of us?" Scott said. "Do you wanna hang out like us and them?"

"Hang out?" Scott stuttered. "Like the four of us?" He turned to Allison. "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson said. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." He held up the utensil.

"If you need help Jackson, I'll make it slow and painful." I smirked. Earning laughes from the entire table besides Lydia and Jackson table.

"How about bowling?" Lydia asked, getting excited. "You love to bowl."

"Yeah, with actual competition."

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked. "You can bowl right?" She asked Scott.

"Sort of."

"Is it 'sort of', or yes?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed to Scott.

"I know! I'm such an idiot," Scott said.

I piped up, "Well let's not dwell on the obvious."

Scott glared at me.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck," Yeah, a car wreck times 1,000,000,000. "First, it turned into a group date thing and then out of nowhere comes that phrase."

"'Hanging out'," Scott said just as bothered.

"You don't hang out with hot girls. Ok, it's like death."

"Stiles, should I plan your funeral? I mean you hang out with me like all the time." I smiled innocently.

He rolled his eyes, but praised. "Nice. Anyways Scott, once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

Scott groaned. "How is this happening?"

"Well, it all started when Lydia-," Scott cut me off, "I didn't mean literal, J."

"Ugh, I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"Wow, isn't that something you hear every day in a school hallway," I commented sarcastically.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Oh Stiles, you off-topic fool.

That reminds me. "Why does everyone assume Stiles and I are dating? I don't even like him, no offense."

"I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out."

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"Do we do couple-ish things? Smacking the back of the head isn't romantic, is it?"

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me. And now," Scott looked at his phone, "I'm going to be late for work." He began walking away. "Catch a ride with Stiles, Jess!"

"Wait twin, you didn't answer me! Why does everyone think Stiles and I are together?" He ignored me as well as Stiles. "Wait Scott, you didn't- Am I attractive to gay guys? You didn't answer my question."

"And I usually wouldn't dignify you with an answer about attractiveness, but you should really ask Danny. I might be a chick, but we have completely different minds when it comes to gay men."

* * *

"Wait you went to Derek's," without me, I thought the last part. All three of us were in the jeep driving to the school so we could help Scott remember last night.

"Yeah, he told me to come here and go inside the bus. He said I would remember that way."

Stiles and I started walking towards the fence when Scott called out, "Wait just me. Someone needs to keep watch."

"He means you, Stiles." I said as he didn't go to the car

"Guys," Scott exclaimed. "You both are staying here."

"Ok, why is it starting to feel like you're Batman, I'm Robin, and Emily's Batgirl? I don't want to be Robin all the time." Stiles complained.

"I wanna be cat woman, she's awesome." I complained.

"Nobody is Batman, Robin,Batgirl or cat woman any of the time," Scott told us.

Stiles' shoulders fell. "Not even some of the time?"

"Just stay here." Scott growled.

"Oh, my god!" Stiles exclaimed pulling me back to the jeep as Scott climbed over the fence.

When we got in the jeep Stiles was grumbling on about how we are always going to be sidekicks.

"Honk the horn Stiles." I interrupted his grumbling when I saw lights from a flashlight. "Honk the horn doofus."

Stiles honked his horn loud and long and Scott ran and jumped into the back of the jeep as we zoomed down the road as far from the school as possible before slowing down.

"Did it work did you remember?" Stiles asked.

"Yea i was there that night and the blood - a lot of it was mine." Scott said.

"So you did attack him." Stiles stated.

"No, I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine they were Derek's." Scott finished.

"Why do you love blaming Derek for everything?" I asked.

Scott and Stiles ignored me and continued their conversation. "What about the driver?"

"I think I was trying to protect him." Scott said.

"So your still not a murderer yet?" I asked

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" There goes blaming Derek... Again.

"That's what I don't get." Scott stammered

"It's got to be a pack thing." I suggested

"What?" Scott asked.

"Yea...like you gotta do the kill together' Stiles finished.

"Because ripping someones thorough out is a real bonding experience" Scott rolled his eyes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next part should be up later or in the next day or two, next episode will be one chapter. Review please sorry for no Jessi/Derek scenes, next chapter I will try to make up for it.**


End file.
